In the end
by i love Anakin
Summary: When Kim loses the most important thing to her in a battle she'll stop at nothing to get revenge for the one she loves.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters…Disney does….sadly….SO yeah…on to the story.

_

* * *

__**In the end:**_

Rain slowly began to fall. A long battle between Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kim, and Ron had finally come to an end. Kim surveyed the scene from where she was. She looked over to see Shego on the ground, her body still and her chest not moving. Blood was pooled around the woman's head and another large gash across her stomach was bleeding profusely. While Kim had been in a grueling battle with Shego, Ron and Drakken had been going at each other.

_ 'Ron.' _Kim thought. She hadn't seen her partner in a while and she was quite concerned about his well being. Kim looked at herself as the thunderstorm came faster. Her one sleeve had been badly cut and her arm was bleeding. She had numerous cuts on her legs and hands too, as well as a sprained knee from an awkward landing. _'Wow. I guess I fared better than I though.' _She thought to herself. _'But I better go find Ron and see how he is.'_

She started to limp around the area. Her auburn hair plastered to her face from the rain and her green eyes searching frantically for Ron. As she came up to some of Drakken's dead drones she spotted the familiar blonde laying with them. Running as best as shecouldover to where he was, she fell to her knees beside him. She let out a small grunt as pain from her injured leg arose but she quickly shook it off, fearing for her partner.

"Ron..RON?" She pleaded. She leaned over him placing a hand next to his other side to steady herself.

"Ron answer me." She gave his shoulder a small shake, but he remained motionless. Looking over she saw Rufus scurrying over to where they were. "Rufus! At least you're ok." She looked back down at Ron. His chest was still, like Shego's. She looked him over noticing horrible cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and legs. His body was quite mangled and one of his arms lay at a strange angle. She shuddered as she looked at it. She looked down at his legs where she noticed a pant leg was missing from the knee down. His ankle also looked broken and strange too. Looking back at his face she noticed a horrible blackened eye and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Shit Ron. Answer me please." She choked out, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't do this to me Ron. Please don't leave me. I…I… I LOVE YOU RON!"

A huge flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder chilled her as she cried. "Ron please. I need you." She begged. "Don't leave me like this. Not after all we've been through. Come on Ron. We beat them. Yeah…we beat Drakken and Shego finally."

Kim looked at Rufus who was staring at Ron intently.

"Hey Ron….If you wake up we can go to Bueno Nacho. My treat." He still made no movements and Kim finally came to her senses. She finally gripped the fact that her friend from pre-k was dead. Now all she could do was cry over her fallen partner. She buried her head in to his still chest and let out a sob as more lightning flashed around her and the rain continued to fall harder washing her fallen tears away.

After a while of crying she looked over at Rufus, who she notices was also crying.

"Now what Rufus? Ron's gone..where does that leave us?" She questioned the rodent. She stood up as the wind increased with the worsening storm. Her hair was blowing to one side as she looked angrily in the direction of Shego's dead body. It was then she realized she hadn't seen Drakken's body anywhere. _'He must still be alive!' _She thought angrily. _'I swear to Ron I'll get my revenge if I find him! I'll kill you if it's the last damn thing I fucken do.'_

* * *

Well what did you think? I personally think it didn't come out as I planned but oh well! Please review and let me know what you thought. NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is welcomed. Let me know if you think it's worth it to continue or not. 


	2. That night

Author note: Wow…sorry it's taking so long…I've been swamped with homework and other random school projects. Stupid apc. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

_Chapter 2-_

Kim stood watching her dead friends body as the rain continued to fall harder and harder. She bent down gingerly to pick up Rufus who had come over to her feet. She gave his head a small stroke and placed him in her pants pocket.

'_Now what do I do?'_ She thought to herself.

After a minute the sound of beeping pierced the air. She looked around wildly for the source of the noise and saw her Kimmunicator on the ground, just a mere few feet from her. She limped carefully through the softening ground and picked it up.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked, halfheartedly.

"Kim? Are you ok?" He asked upon seeing the soaked and miserable Kim.

"No Wade…I'm not." She answered back. "This was a….hard battle." She mumbled through grinted teeth.

"How hard?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She held the Kimmunicator out at arms length and let him survey the damage through the small screen. She slowly brought it past Shego and finally let it rest on Ron. She heard the barely audible gasp of the 10 year old and turned it back to herself.

"Kim…I…..I'm so sorry." He choked out. "I'll call an ambulance and get you a ride. Is there anything else I can do?"

She shook her head. "No…there's nothing anyone can do. I just want to go home." She said sadly.

Wade nodded before shutting their connection off. Kim stared at the black screen for a minute before shoving the Kimmunicator in the other pocket and bringing a hand up to her face to angrily wipe away fresh tears.

Kim looked over to Ron before collapsing onto her knees. She gave a cringe as a pain shot through her injured knee. She brought her knees from under her and pulled them to her chest. After a while a few men showed up. One rushed directly to Ron's body and began to prepare it for transportation. Kim stood up shakily as another man walked over to meet her.

"Ms. Possible are you ready to go home?" He asked looking at her with sad eyes.

She gave a small nod as he put a hand on her shoulder. He proceeded to walk in front of her. He turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Possible are you coming?"

"Yeah." She said softly looking back at Ron before going over to the awaiting plane.

When she arrived home her parents came rushing out.

"Kimmie….we're so glad your ok." Her mother sighed out wrapping Kim in a hug.

As they headed into the house Kim noticed the sad look that her two brothers gave her. Her eyes started to water and she ran past them, rushed to her room, and slammed the door. Throwing herself on the bed she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Hey all...wow this chapter ended pretty crappy...I'm havin total writers block...specially with all the stress of only 10 more days of school.. Well hope to have more up later. Lemme know what you think.! 


End file.
